Mía
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Por eso siempre supe que eras mía... desde el primer momento en que entraste a mi vida. [EdxWin, DRABBLE]


**Mía**

**Descripción: **Drabble, Ed's POV. Romance.

**Pairing:** EdxWin

**Rating:** K (ya me había olvidado de cómo se escribe en inofensivo xD)

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío. De ser así, sería un absoluto desmadre de parejas exótikas, y daría miedo, mucho miedo.

**NdM:** Como dije antes, hace tiempo que no escribía nada sano, y ya estaba bueno. Paso por una época muy oscura de escritura (que creo que, aún en este drabble, se nota), así que esto es como un break. ¡Espero les agrade! Y nada pues, comentarios. Cualquier lindo review que quieran dejarme, bienvenido sea. ¡I wait it!

**-xXx-**

_Siempre he tenido cierto instinto de posesión hacia ti, ahora me doy cuenta. Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, solía discutir con Al sobre quién se casaría contigo cuando fuéramos mayores, y siempre me aseguraba de ganar. De hacer, por uno u otro método, que mi hermanito perdiera con tal de tenerte solo para mí, aunque sea en mis pensamientos._

_Siempre fuiste la persona en la que más confiaba, con la que más me sinceraba y me dejaba ser yo. Me acuerdo siempre de esa noche en que te enteraste de la muerte de tus padres. Estuviste muy triste, llorabas casi todo el día. Rehuías a la gente y preferías estar sola, hasta que decidí acercarme a ti y hablarte. Decirte que la vida continuaba, y que había gente que esperaba por ti aquí y ahora._

_Durante todo ese día, no nos separamos. Recuerdo que Alphonse estaba enfermo y mamá no le dejaba salir a jugar, de modo que éramos solamente tú y yo. Pedimos permiso para pasar la noche juntos, y fue la primera vez que me quedé a dormir en tu casa. No teníamos más de tres años, si no mal recuerdo, y para ese entonces ya tenía la seguridad de que eras mía._

_Por eso, ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos nuevamente (y con una intención muy distinta a la de esas épocas. Ahora teniéndote verdaderamente y en todo el sentido de la palabra, como siempre quise en silencio que fuera), siento que todo está en perfecto orden en el mundo._

_Ahora no me importan los sufrimientos, ni las veces en que nos separamos, ni las ocasiones en que discutíamos... aprendí, de un modo más que masoquista lo reconozco, a querer y desear esos golpes (no merecidos, sigo pensando) de tu llave inglesa después de cada tanda de gritos insulsos, donde me demuestras (y te demuestro) lo importante que somos el uno para el otro, y que siempre has sido mía. _

_Cada cosa de ti me hace perder la cabeza, al punto de transformarme en un idiota que se da el tiempo de pensar en estas cosas. Cuando me siento mal, pienso en ti. Cuando estoy cansado, pienso en ti. Cuando me agobia la culpa y sobrevienen las penas, pienso en ti. Cuando quiero mandar todo al carajo y olvidar de una vez por todas... pienso en ti, en que me estás esperando, en que confías en mi regreso, en que anhelas verme llegar a través del camino de la pradera para abrazarme, besarme... y la fuerza renace dentro de mí, y me siento capaz de empezar otra vez._

_Por eso siempre supe que eras mía... desde el primer momento en que entraste a mi vida._

_Y creo que alguien como tú no merece pertenecer a alguien como yo..._

Perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo de las veces en que te hice llorar, pero cada lágrima está clavada en mi corazón junto a una promesa de no hacerlas brotar nunca más. Y creo que me molesta saber que has llorado en silencio, sin que yo me entere. Así no puedo llevar una cuenta precisa de las promesas que debo cumplirte. Pero no importa. Ahora que estoy de regreso, completo y para siempre, tengo muchos días por delante para mirarte, y asegurarme de que no vuelvas a llorar... de que tu sonrisa y tu chispa estén siempre encendidas para mí... porque eres sólo mía. Mía y de nadie más.

_Ahora que te veo dormir junto a mí, estoy cada vez más seguro de eso. Pero en estos extraños pensamientos, acabo de descubrir una cosa muy curiosa, y que nunca me detuve a pensar._

_Me perturba esta nueva realidad, pero al mismo tiempo siento que me alegra mucho de que sea así._

_Tu voz me sobresalta. Parece que me descubriste..._

—¿Y tú, no piensas dormir acaso? ¿No estás cansado?

Te miro a través de la oscuridad de la habitación. Tu cuerpo se retuerce entre mis brazos para poder mirarme a los ojos, y sonrío. Me encanta sentirte así de cerca.

—No, no duermo _—te contesto._ —¿Algún problema con eso, pequeña friki de la mecánica?

Y lo hago así sólo para ver tu creciente expresión de enfado que, por supuesto, (espero) no es verdadera.

—¡Tú! _—tu mirada se posa en mí de la manera más penetrante que puedes hallar. Y me río al ver tus esfuerzos de parecer molesta._ —¿Con qué derecho me dices a mí pequeña? ¡Y más encima me has llamado friki! ¡Obseso de la alquimia!

_Has puntualizado la palabra "pequeña", y de seguro estás contando con que eso me moleste. Pero esta noche no... no vas a conseguirlo, porque acabo de hacer un descubrimiento importantísimo para mí. Y que NO tiene que ver con la alquimia._

_Lo único que hago es estirar mi brazo para alcanzar las hebras de cabello rubio que te pertenecen, esparcidas en la almohada junto a tu cabeza, apoyada en mi hombro._

—Te adoro. _—es lo único que puedo decirte. Y tu sonríes... _

_Me encanta ver tu sonrisa. Más aún ahora, que acabo de descubrir que así como tú eres mía..._

_...has hecho que yo también sea tuyo._

_Y no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace eso, pequeña._

**Owariiii**

24/07/06 – 23:27

24/07/06 – 23:55


End file.
